


It's Always the Quiet Ones...

by kylith_dynixan



Series: Mayor Snart AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axel is a Princess, BDSM themes, Bisexual Mick Rory, Cock Leash (Mentioned), Cock Ring (Mentioned), Dominant Axel (Bedroom Only), Edging, Incorrect assumptions, Light BDSM, M/M, Mick has sexual insecurities, Mick has very sensitive nipples, Mick's Cock is Ginormous, Minor cumplay, Mirror Sex (Mentioned), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Ruin, Possessive Axel, Possessive Mick, Rimming, Unbeta'd, condom usage, dirty talking, minor nipple play, switch mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Companion Piece to "Uncle Roshan's Advice" where Mick learns his favorite IT geek is single and decides to seduce him to make him *his* IT geek.  What Mick doesn't realize is how kinky is seemingly sweet and innocent his geek is and Mick gets to learn a few interesting things about himself and his own sexuality.





	It's Always the Quiet Ones...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilTwin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/gifts).



> Notes: Please read the tags and do not read if they are not your cup of tea. As the old adage goes "Don't Like, Don't Read".

A knock on the door just before midnight sounded very urgent. Axel yawned, he had been binge-watching Inspector Lewis and lost track of time. Again. Luckily it was only Wednesday into Thursday, but he didn’t want to miss baking his favorite head of Mayor Snart’s security some sugar cookies. He clammed up around the man, he was fiery, beautiful and made Axel swoon but when it came to forming words around him. Well that rarely went so well. The other members of the IT department for City Hall were scared to death of Mick Rory, so whenever there was a technical issue at the Mayor’s residence Axel was shipped off to go fix it and was normally at the Mayor’s residence at least once a week. Mick was brilliant with hardware, but when it came to software he was a hopeless cause. He even called him at 4AM one morning because his cellphone wouldn’t turn on – the man hadn’t slept in probably 72 hours and Axel had him put the phone in the charger.

He had a hopeless crush on the man, it even cost him his relationship with his live-in boyfriend, Jeremy Tell, but to be fair the past year or so they had been more like roommates than seriously dating – Jeremy’s started to love Texas Hold’um more than him and had decided to move to Atlantic City and become a professional poker player. So he was living alone in an apartment he could barely afford, crushing on the head of the Mayor’s security that he had only seen date women. He never once looked at a guy, even when Axel purposely wore his too tight black pants to work to try to gage Mick’s interest. Didn’t even look at him once.

Axel shook off his melancholy and went to answer the door, wearing nothing but faded purple cotton pants and a black wifebeater. “Can I…?” the words caught in Axel’s throat, standing at his door, soaking wet was Mick Rory. Axel immediately lost his voice and just blinked twice at the beautiful vision in front of him.

Mick pushed his way in, Axel stared at the door a moment and then closed it. How did Mick know where he lived? Why would he come here in the middle of the night? “What’s going on?” he turned, totally perplexed.

“Is it true? Things between you and Tell are over?”

Mick knew he had a boyfriend? “Yeah, he moved out about a month ago,” Axel scratched the back of his head, “decided to follow his passion and play poker professionally on the circuit.”

“Thank god he is an idiot,” Mick sighed, the tension in his body drained, “You didn’t make it easy you know.”

“Make what easy?”

“Between your baking, your devil-may-care-grin, and your fucking bedroom eyes… god, I wanted to pick you up bridal style and carry you back to my room and rip your fucking clothes off with my teeth so many times.”

Axel blinked twice, “But… you are straight!”

“Who says?” Mick argued.

“You only go out with women and when I tried to gage your interest, you didn’t check me out once!”

“When did you do that?”

“I wore the extra tight black pants during the server upgrade last year. When I bent over they are so tight they almost rip and you didn’t even notice.”

“Didn’t notice? I stood in front of you when you were down on the floor hooking up wires incase they did rip at the seam. Mark was eyeing you up like a piece of meat and I did not like that. At all.”

“But…”

“Axel, I have been in security since I was 17. If you caught me ogling your ass then I wouldn’t be good at my job, would I?”

“You are very good at your job,” Axel said.

“You had a boyfriend, one you were serious enough to live with…”

“Jeremy and I have been over for a while,” Axel sighed, “we just held on to the shell of what we once were because both of us were scared to be alone. If I would have ever thought I stood a chance in hell with you then I would have ended our zombie relationship a long time ago. We have been nothing more than roommates the past year.”

“Nothing more than roommates? What the fuck does that mean?”

“I took the guest bedroom,” Axel looked down at the ground, “he started spending his nights playing poker both online and at a few casinos; he would come back very late and would wake me up. We stopped having sex about 18 months ago, all intimacy just sort of stopped. No reason, no big fight… it just stopped. And it didn’t bother me. He had fallen in love with Poker, the sights, sounds and spectacle of the casino as well and I… met someone I was fond of.”

“Me. You met me. Say it!” Mick growled, but Axel couldn’t. It was midnight, his head was spinning and he couldn’t believe this was happening. He had to have fallen asleep on the couch. That is the only way that this made any sense. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground, until a gentle hand cupped his check and lifted his head. “Look at me,” Mick ordered, a seductive growl to his voice, and Axel couldn’t help but obey. The fire, the raw passion burning in his eyes, all directed at him took Axel’s breath away.

“I met you,” Axel said quietly, “I never met anyone as handsome, smart and full of fire like you. I was gone on you as soon as you looked me in the eyes. I wanted to date you, hold you, be held by you especially in one of those ridiculous garden tubs and binge watch Netflix then go to bed and ride your cock.” Axel blushed and Mick leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Do you watch Sci-fi?” Mick asked, his lips a hairs width away from Axel’s lips.

“Yes, I love Sci-fi.”

“Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“I am greedy, I love both of them. I fancy my Dad looks like Mark Hamill.”

“James Jessie looks like Mark Hamill? In your dreams!” Mick snorted but he wrapped his arms tightly around Axel, pulling him to his chest, “damn, you are prefect. Been to ComiCon?”

“Never miss it or WizardCon.”

“Marry me?”

“Let’s try dating first,” Axel said as he leaned forward and kissed Mick again; somehow they ended up shirtless making out on Axel’s couch, Axel straddling Mick’s massive thighs, Mick’s large hands on Axel’s hips as devour each other. Hands wandering, touching, worshiping every bit of skin they discover. It’s too hot, they are both too hard but neither can bring themselves to stop; it felt too good, too right and far too long denied. Finally, Axel started to grind their cocks together, unable to take the pressure anymore. “Axel,” Mick broke their kiss, “not like this. Let’s go to bed.”

Axel had been ok with making out and maybe a little more on the couch but taking Mick to bed? Would he respect him in the morning? Become his booty call? Or worse just be a one-night stand! This entire situation was surreal, and he didn’t want to appear too eager or easy. Mick must have seen the uncertainty in his eyes and pulled away from him, gently pushing Axel off of him as he stood up. “I should go,” Mick said, “I was insane to come here like this…”

“What is this to you? Yes, I want to take you to my room and have you fuck my brains out, but sex means something to me. I don’t do one-night stands…”

“Neither do I,” Mick grumbled as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

“If we go all the way tonight, will it be in the end or the beginning of something, Mick.”

Mick ran his fingers through his short hair and looked at Axel, “The beginning.”

“I don’t want you to think I am easy,” Axel admitted.

Mick snorted, “I think you are many things, Walker, but easy ain’t one of them.” He turned again and headed toward the door, but Axel didn’t want him to go. He had to trust Mick was telling him the truth and even if he wasn’t… wasn’t one night with Mick Rory worth the risk? Axel decided instantly that it was so he dove after him. Mick had reached the door by the time he caught up with him but Axel spun the massive man around and shoved him into the door as he got on his knees. Mick looked stunned a moment as Axel ripped off his belt and opened up his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Mick was not wearing any underwear and fuck, he was a very big boy. “What the hell?” Mick groaned.

“Need you, Mick,” Axel admitted pausing to lick a trail up Mick’s cock right along the pulsing vein, “need you so bad.”

“You run hot and cold, doll,” Mick sighed, “give a guy whiplash.”

“I am sorry,” Axel said, “this is a bit surreal. I never thought I could have you, Mick, I don’t want to appear too eager and needy.”

“But you are,” Mick purred, “nicely eager and needy. Just for me. Only for me.” Mick yanked Axel up by the hair and kissed him hard, ripping off his shirt and toeing off his oxfords, getting out of his pants fully before undressing Axel, throwing his pants across the room. “Now. Bed!” he ordered.

“Of course,” he gave Mick a gentle kiss and wrapped a hand around Mick’s massive cock as he turned to lead Mick to his bedroom: by his cock. 

“Holy shit, someone is kinky,” Mick groaned as he allowed Axel to led him, groaning slightly as Axel teased the tip of his cock with his thumb. Mick’s cock was huge, Axel took the precious seconds from the living room to his bedroom to really admire the flesh in his hands. Mick had to be at least 8” long and 2.5” in diameter and wonderfully hot in his hand, precum was already dripping from his cock. Mick made delightful, if not muted, sounds every time Axel shifted his hold on his cock and Mick was very expressive if not quiet. Axel would see about making him a bit louder.

He turned on the lights, his bed was barely made but it didn’t matter. Axel ripped the covers down to reveal crimson silk sheets before guiding Mick to lay on the bed. He grabbed a condom and a tube of lube from the nightstand drawer and sat them on top. “I want to ride you hard,” Axel said, “but first you need to get me ready. I want to suck your cock while you eat my ass then finger me open.”

Mick blinked twice and nodded dumbly, “Holy shit, doll, where have you been hiding?”

“That’s Princess to you!” Axel kissed Mick softly before taking Mick’s lower lip between his teeth and nipping gently, “and I expect you to treat me like one.”

“Of course,” Mick said as Axel pulled back climbing on the bed, his ass facing Mick as he went on all fours, straddling Mick’s body. He didn’t waste time, he sucked on the tip of Mick’s cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, moaning at the salty/bitter taste of Mick’s precum. Fuck the man was huge and tasted amazing. Mick Rory really was absolutely perfect, even more so when Axel felt the man’s hands firmly on his hips and with no warning, his tongue deep in his ass. Mick eat him out like a starving man and Axel moaned; it had been a while since anyone had eaten him out. Jeremy loved getting a rim job, but he always found an excuse when it was time to reciprocate. Mick had no such hang-ups, his tongue thrusting deep as he could, licking and lavishing attention everywhere it could each. Pulling back to tease the rim with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, you taste good Princess,” Mick moaned, “better than any of your Friday baked goodies.”

“Maybe I should give you another type of treat on Fridays,” Axel teased.

“If you didn’t bring in something baked the security office would revolt,” Mick laughed then pleased a kiss against his entrance, “but if you want to give me a little extra sugar I wouldn’t complain.”

Axel laughed, “Let me show you how sweet I can be…”

“I don’t know, I am enjoy this spicy side as well,” Mick joked in between licks, but his humor turned into a moan when Axel swallowed him whole and hummed around his cock. The vibrations caused Mick’s cock to jolt and he almost came right then, but Axel squeezed the base of his cock with his fingers to ruin his orgasm. “You cum in me, Mr. Rory, or not at all. Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes, Princess,” Mick moaned, his balls aching from being so cruelly denied release. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers before thrusting two deep in Axel and scissoring him open.

“Yes, just like that,” Axel moaned before swallowing him whole once again, fucking Mick’s cock in and out of his throat quickly. It isn’t long before Mick is ready to cum again but Axel denies him once more. Mick growls, each denied orgasm makes him more sensitive and the pressure in his balls that much more intense. He thrust a third finger into his Princess’ ass and presses a fingertip against Axel’s prostate, making him cry out around Mick’s thick cock. Mick never heard anything sexier in his life. 

“We need a mirror,” Mick growled, sounding almost in-human, “when we do this so I can see your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick. My pretty Princess, fuck!”

Axel pulled off Mick’s cock and his fingers, he grabbed the condom from the nightstand and put it on Mick nice and slow, making a show of it. He straddled Mick’s hips when he was done and grabbed the base of Mick’s cock to hold it steady as he sat on his cock, taking it nice and deep in a single smooth motion. Mick cried out and closed his eyes, trying not to cum already. “Look at me,” Axel ordered, his voice hoarse from deep throating Mick’s massive cock and Mick has no choice but to obey, “Good. Now watch your cock as I ride it.” Mick obeyed. “Watch your fucking cock as it slides in and out of my tight ass. How does it feel?”

“So fucking good,” Mick groaned, “you are so fucking tight. Gripping my cock so good. Shit, it’s been too long.”

“I need to put a cock ring on you next time,” Axel growled, “I would love to see a red leather ring around your cock and balls keeping you nice and hard for me. Maybe even get a nice little leash to attach to it.”

Mick blushed and looked away, he wasn’t sure what he felt about that. Something deep inside of him liked the idea very much, but at the same time, it felt ridiculous. He was the Mayor’s head of security, one of the top security experts in America and had led teams that protected celebrities, politicians and even royalty twice. He had earned his reputation as an alpha male, powerful, strong protector and the idea of him being lead around on a leash by his dick was absolutely absurd – it was against everything he represented, his carefully crafted image.

So why did he want it so fucking badly then?

“Oh, Mr. Rory, I felt your cock pulse when I led you around by your cock, your cock was practically weeping precum,” Axel purred, “do not deny yourself what you really want. You take care of everyone all the time, let me take care of you my overworked, stressed out darling. Let your Princess take such good care of you.”

“Mine?” Mick asked. He had referred to Axel as his earlier but to hear Axel share the sentiment… to say it so sincerely with Mick balls deep in that hot, tight, wonderful ass. It made his blood burn in his veins and his insecurities temporarily drift away.

“Of course,” Axel laughed as Mick thrust up and his laugh turned into a moan as soon as Mick’s cockhead ground hard against his prostate and moaned, “you said it yourself, Mr. Rory, I am only eager and easy for you. Only you.”

“Mine,” Mick growled as his snapped back to looking at Axel’s blissed-out face. He didn’t want to make direct eye contact, that would be far too intimate and Mick already felt far too vulnerable already. He looked down and watched Axel ride his cock, his ass swallow his cock and release it over and over again. It was so beautiful, it felt even better. Axel’s ass was so hot, it warmed Mick in a way he never experienced before; he never wanted it to end but he was desperate to cum at the same time. He tried to hold on, he was desperate for his Princess to cum first but then Axel rode him harder, leaning his chest slightly for purchase and lightly scratched his nipples and Mick jerk his hips up violently into Axel as he came hard, giving a choked roar. His orgasm hit him like a punch in the stomach, knocking the air out of him as his body filled with exquisite pleasure that bordered on pain. His vision whited out around the edges as Axel continued to ride him through his orgasm, only pulling off when Mick got so sensitive it was painful. Axel jerked himself off with one hand and carefully removed the condom with the other, Mick took it from him and knotted the opening before throwing it on the nightstand and collapsing against the bedding. His entire body felt so heavy, but mind felt very light and bubbly. He watched Axel jerk his cock with interest, watching that beautiful face lost in pleasure. 

Mick tried to raise his hand to help but his body just wasn’t responding. He tried to focus and made a little growl/grunt at the effort and Axel smiled endearingly at him. “It’s ok, just relax,” he gave Mick a quick kiss and kissed down his neck and chest until he reached his nipples. He took the closest one into his mouth to kiss, suck and tease the hard nib with his tongue, the other was teased with Axel’s fingers and the light scrape of his fingernails. 

Mick moaned, his nipples had always been sensitive but no one had ever lavished such attention on them before; it almost felt like a form of worship and it made Mick even more giddy. Axel moaned and whimpered loudly against his skin, the vibrations felt good as well. Then, suddenly, Axel sat up, trembling slightly as he aimed his cock at Mick’s balls, quickly, but carefully moving Mick’s limp cock out of the way before cumming all over him. Two ribbons of hot cum covered his balls completely as Axel cried out in pleasure. As his cock continued to dribble out cum, he placed it against the base of Mick’s cock, and let the drip down to join the existing puddle. Mick’s cock twitched. Fuck, this was just nasty and filthy but instead of being disgusted Mick was upset he couldn’t see how he looked. Axel collapsed next to him and Mick used every ounce of his considerable willpower to put an arm around Axel and drag him over to his chest so he could kiss those pouty lips again. 

Axel sighed in pleasure as they kissed, both coming down from their orgasmic high. Mick was just starting to drift off when he felt Axel rub his cum into Mick’s balls and Mick purred loudly. “Get some sleep, Mr. Rory,” his Princess ordered, “I will clean you up and then tomorrow you will take me out to dinner.”

“Yes, Princess,” Mick muttered as he fell asleep.

 

Mick woke up at 5:00AM, the same way he had for the last 30 years, but unlike most mornings his body wasn’t that willing to cooperate. It felt so good to just to lay here in bed, surrounded by the scent of something so sweet. The bed was far too big to be his, the pillows were also that Tempurpedic stuff and instead of panicking, he allowed the filthy memories of last night to come back to him. He forced himself to roll over and noticed he was alone in the bed, but the door to the bedroom was open and he could see a light coming from the other room. He could hear the sound of someone moving around. Mick wasn’t sure what to do or say to Axel this morning. Last night was intense and that was putting it mildly. He had no idea under that sweet and slightly awkward IT geek was such a kinky sex fiend. It made sense to Mick now why he ran hot and cold, why he was afraid to initially show that side to him but Mick was glad he did. He got a glimpse of something last night, something very special and even though it made him feel vulnerable and slightly uncomfortable he wanted more of it. 

He allowed himself to lay in bed until almost 5:30AM, then he finally convinced his body to move. It was Thursday and the stupid ass town hall was today and he had to make reservations somewhere nice to take his Princess out to dinner. His. His Princess. Tell was out of the picture and Axel Walker could belong to him permanently if he played his cards right. And if he had to wear a leather cock and ball ring with a leash to keep him, especially if it was blood red, then he would be willing to do it. More than willing if he would allow himself to be perfectly honest. He may have dreamt about it last night, not that he would admit that to anyone. He barely admitted it to himself.

Mick got himself out of the bed, not bothering with clothes, he wandered toward the light and found Axel baking in his kitchen. Completely naked save for an apron, Mick didn’t pay attention to that, he was more focused on that perfectly shaped ass on display. Axel turned and smiled, his awkward geek had returned although he could see a hint of the princess in his eyes, “Good morning! I was hoping to have the coffeecake done by the time you woke up. It should be ready in five minutes. Help yourself to coffee.”

“I’ll help myself to something better first,” Mick said as he crossed the space between him and Axel in three large strides and wrapped Axel in his arms, kissing him hard on the lips, “good morning, Princess.”

Axel sighed softly, “You don’t mind calling me that?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Mick promised and meant it, “and I will text you the information on our date tonight after I make a suitable reservation.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Axel blushed, “I am fine with some take out and curling up on the couch…”

“Oh no, you need to be treated like a Princess – you deserve to be treated like a Princess,” Mick corrected himself as he gave Axel another kiss before finally letting him go to make himself a cup of coffee.

“There is a cocoa powder/sugar mix and the half and half next to the pot,” Axel said as he turned back to the mixer, “I know how much you love chocolate.”

“What are you working on? I thought the coffeecake was in the oven?” Mick asked.

“I am baking a batch of my special sugar cake cookies,” Axel said.

“It’s only Thursday,” Mick said, “not that I would complain if some sugar cake cookies appeared on my desk.”

“They aren’t for you. Well, I am sure I can spare one,” Axel laughed lightly then became a touch more serious, “so, I meant to ask you last night but got totally distracted by your ginormous cock.” Mick blushed. “Who told you that Jeremy and I had broken up?”

“I got a bit of a lecture last night,” Mick blush deepened slightly as he fixed his coffee, “about neglecting my supposedly secret boyfriend. When I told Barry we weren’t dating, he wanted to know why the hell not, then he told me you and Tell had broken up a month ago.”

“Speaking of secret boyfriends.”

Mick lowered the mug, keeping the tension out of his body, “What do you mean?”

“Mick, I have been in the residence in the evenings to fix stuff, I had to fix a microwave for Mark one time to warm up his Easy Mac,” Axel rolled his eyes, “Barry Allen is the Mayor’s boyfriend and they are very cute together. They aren’t as good at hiding the relationship when they think no one is watching in the residence. I get it. Why they are keeping it a secret, I mean, and I have known for over a year and I won’t tell anyone. I also know they have been both incredibly grumpy so I am hoping they have worked whatever it is out.”

Mick was worried, he would have to tell Len but he also knew that Axel was right; when they thought they were safe they did let their guard down far too much. Tonight, fucking in the office is a prime example of that. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Mick denied everything without outright 100% lying to Axel. Axel just grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

“I know, darling,” Axel said, “it’s ok. I like the super duper guardian mode you have, I feel safe with you and I rarely feel totally safe with anyone.”

That both warmed Mick’s heart and rubbed him the wrong way at the same time. Had someone hurt his Princess? If they did and Mick found out about it then they would wish they were never born by the time he finished with them. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Mick said as he picked up his mug and took another sip of coffee, “so I am guessing the cookies are for Barry? You can find him at the Public Library on Newmark Ave but be careful, the old dragon lady librarian will give you hell if you bring food into her domain.”

 

Mick finished his coffee, jumped in the shower and ate a piece of coffeecake with Axel before having his hands tied behind his back on the kitchen chair and another glorious blow job with only one ruined orgasm before he was sent on his way to work. Luckily, Mick had always had a fresh outfit at the Mayor’s Residence incase he had to pull an all-nighter. He came in about 30 minutes late, Lisa was all upset because Lenny was not there. Mick knew Len could be in shortly, he had some serious making up to do with his boyfriend and Lisa could cover for him.

Mick changed clothes and when he came back down to talk Lisa from the edge, Len had already arrived with pastries from her favorite bakery and a box of coffee to bribe himself back into her good graces. He looked more rested than he had in ages and Mick could see a hint of a hickey peaking from his crisp white shirt. He would mention it to Len when Lisa wasn’t around so he could hide it with make up. They had their normal morning staff briefing and Mick was on his way to the security staff meeting and setting up everything for the town hall. He was in a strangely good mood, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up some of the staff noticed. Mick was finally got a break around 10:30 and was about to call Uncle Roshan for a table tonight at 7PM when Len called him into his office sounding rather annoyed.

“Care to explain this?” Len looked like he was trying to look very stern and serious while trying not to burst out laughing at the same time. He handed Mick his phone and Mick blinked twice when he saw the picture of sugar cake cookies with their message of “Thanks For The Absolutely Amazing Last Night. Mick’s Cock Is Fucking Huge.” Each word written very neatly on a single cookie. “I take it last night went well,” Len said before he finally started to laugh.

Mick rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Mayor Snart AU? ColdFlash or TrickWave NSFW goodness? Check out [My Tumblr](kylith-dynixan.tumblr.com)


End file.
